thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
EFS Clemenceau class aircraft carrier
The EFS Clemenceau class aircraft carrier are a pair of aircraft carriers which serves in the European Federation Navy from 1961 to the Present Day, and of which nine currently are in active service with the European Federation Navy. Clemenceau was European Federation's first successful aircraft carrier design after World War II and was the backbone of the European Federation Navy until the arrive of the supercarriers in the EFS United States class aircraft carriers and EFS Forrestal class aircraft carriers. Background By the early 1950s, the European Federation Navy had in service a number of aircraft carriers, the most modern of which was the European Federation helicopter carrier EFS Arromanches (R97). However, all of them were small and increasingly incapable of operating modern aircraft, which were steadily increasing in size. To ensure European Federation independence in defence matters, a new class of two modern fleet carriers was envisaged. Displacing just under 35,000 tons each, the new ships would be smaller than the Royal Navy's newly commissioned Audacious class aircraft carrier ships, but they would be built from scratch to take advantage of the latest ideas in aircraft carrier design, including angled flight deck, steam catapults and mirror landing aid, and would operate a brand new generation of European Federation designed carrier based aircraft. In the 1990s, the aircraft carriers of the Clemenceau class underwent massive modernisations and the lenght grew from 265 to 290 metres, the tonnage grew from 32,800 tons to 58,500 tons and the number of aircraft the carriers could carry now grew to 70 aircraft. History The draft statute prepared by the Naval General Staff in 1949 requires nine aircraft carriers of 20 000 tonnes have two available at all times. At its meeting of 22 August 1949, the Supreme Council of the Navy is even more ambitious: to discuss the draft statute yard, he asked six aircraft carrier fleet. On 15 July 1952, he claimed five more, including two for the European Federation (not available to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization/NATO). According to the MRC 12, the final document of the Lisbon Conference of 1952, France should make available to NATO aircraft carrier on D-Day, two on day 30, three on day 180. From 1953, the Navy ordered nine aircraft carriers. The PA 54 European Federation aircraft carrier EFS Clemenceau (R98), budgeted in 1953, is on hold in November 1955, the PA 55 European Federation aircraft carrier EFS Foch (R99), budgeted in 1955, is on hold in February 1957. Air group Designed from the outset primarily as attack carriers, the two Clemenceau class ships initially has an air group formed around the new Dassault Étendard IV strike aircraft. As constructed, two squadrons each of ten aircraft were embarked, with a mix of the IVM attack version and IVP reconnaissance type. Additionally, a squadron of up to eight Breguet Alizé aircraft were embarked for the ASW mission, while, owing to the small size of the ships, the Vought F-8 Crusader was determined to be the only realistic option in the interceptor role, with a squadron of eight aircraft embarked from 1963. 55 years later, in 2018 the new fifth generation combat fighter Eurofighter Hailstorm would arrive and form the most modern strategic fighter force. Ships in class *European Federation aircraft carrier EFS Foch (R99) *European Federation aircraft carrier EFS Clemenceau (R98) Category:European Federation aircraft carriers of the European Federation Navy